1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering damper system for motorcycles provided for generating a damping force to restrain shaking of the steering system at the time of disturbance, and more specifically, to a steering damper system in which a damping force is adjustable.
2. Description of Background Art
A steering damper system which generates a damping force to prevent shaking of the steering system caused by kickback, or the like, at the time of disturbance, is known (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2593461). A steering damper system in which a damping force is adjustable so as to generate a precise damping force, and a system in which a damping force is generated only when needed, are also known. For example, there is the system that controls the damping force based on the steering angle and the traveling speed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.64888/1988). There is another system that controls the damping force based on the variation of the load exerted on the front wheel (Japanese Patent Publication No.74023/1995).
The steering damper of the aforementioned related art is relatively heavy. When it is disposed in the steering system, inertia increases at the time when the vehicle is turned by an amount corresponding to the weight of the steering damper added thereto. However, in a steering system, it is desirable to prevent this increase in inertia, and thus provide a steering system that has the same inertia as those without a steering damper. Further, it is desirable to provide an installation structure for the damper that does not impair the appearance of the vehicle body while maintaining enough operating space for the damper needed for the steering operation. Also, since it may be difficult to do maintenance on a steering damper if mounted in a tight space, it is also desirable that the structure for the steering damper be such that maintenance can be done easily.
The object of the present invention is to realize the requirements outlined above. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a steering damper system for vehicles and includes a pair of left and right mainframes branching to the left and right from the head pipe located at the front end and extending rearward along the vehicle body. It includes a steering system f or steering a front wheel rotatably supported on the head pipe and a steering damper for providing a damping force to the steering system. The p air of left and right mainframes are connected by a cross member in the vicinity of the head pipe, the steering damper is disposed on the cross member, and the operating section of the steering damper and the steering system are connected by a connecting member.
According to a second aspect of the steering damper system of the present invention, the cross member is detachably secured on the pair of left and right mainframes.
According to a third aspect of the steering damper system of the present invention, the cross member is secured on or under the pair of left and right mainframes.
The steering damper is installed in the vicinity of head pipe by connecting the pair of left and right mainframes by a cross member in the vicinity of the head pipe. A damping force may be generated by the steering damper when the vehicle is turned. The steering damper is disposed on the cross member via the connecting member. Therefore, inertia occurring at the time of steering may be maintained at the same level as in conventional steering systems not having a damper. This is due to the fact that, even though the steering damper is a heavy part, it does not have to be disposed in the steering system. With this invention, a good vehicle appearance is maintained, because the damper is disposed in a space between the left and right mainframes.
Also, according to the present invention, the cross member and the steering damper may be removed easily and at the same time, because the cross member is detachably secured on the pair of left and right mainframes. Therefore, since maintenance work need not be done in a small space, maintenance of the steering damper is facilitated.
Further, according to the present invention, the cross member is secured on or under the pair of left and right mainframes. Thus, the steering damper and the cross member may be attached and detached from above or from below the vehicle body, further facilitating maintenance of the steering damper.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.